


Now What, Captain?

by AnimeCujo



Category: Kakayama - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manga & Anime, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh, careful, will you,” Kakashi cursed lightly as his shoulder banged into the side of the door frame. He shifted his weight quickly to avoid adding pressure to the injured leg. Yamato grunted lightly at the arm slung across his shoulders and adding extra support as he helped to guide the injured man into his home.

“Sorry, Senpai, it’s dark,” he apologized, helping him across the room to a chair. Kakashi mumbled incoherently as he sat down, grimacing slightly as he straightened the injured limb and tried to shift into a more comfortable position. “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” he asked, brow furrowing with concern.

Kakashi gave him a skeptical look with his only visible eye, “seriously? No. The last time I was there I wasn’t allowed to eat for a week.” He frowned at the memory of being kept in bed and on a liquid diet for almost a month. “Besides, you’re here, just bandage it up,” his hand motioned towards the torn fabric on his upper thigh. “There should be some things in the kitchen.”

Yamato sighed as he made his way to the kitchen, rummaging through some drawers until he found a first aid kit. At least the wound wasn’t deep and most of the bleeding had stopped. He still couldn’t understand how Kakashi had managed to end up on the receiving end of a kunai this time, but no one was perfect. With first aid in hand, Yamato returned, kneeling in front of him, and carefully examined the cut.

“It’s not too bad,” he assessed, Kakashi nodding in agreement as he slumped further in his seat. Yamato set to work disinfecting and bandaging, the only sign of discomfort throughout the task were a few sharp inhales from above. Dark eyes glanced up occasionally at Kakashi to make sure he wasn’t being too rough in his thoroughness. “It doesn’t look infected.”

Kakashi hummed in agreement as Yamato stood, leaning over to place a hand on his superior’s forehead to check his temperature. Just because everything looked alright didn’t mean it was and Yamato was nothing if not cautious and conscientious. He leaned closer, chewing on the inside of his check to determine if the man felt warmer than average. Kakashi’s head tilted slightly to the side as he watched large dark eyes examining him.

“Do you ever take this damn thing off?” he teased lightly through his mask, gloved hand raising to flick a finger the metal headpiece which covered a portion of his subordinate’s face. Yamato paused for a moment, glancing at the hand before smirking.

“You’re one to talk,” he replied playfully, dropping his hand onto his knee, but not standing. Kakashi had always loved teasing him and while it was annoying at times, Yamato felt some relief that the injury must not be that bad if the man could continue to be jovial. “I swear, I think you shower with this thing on.”

Kakashi pulled lightly at the fabric of his own mask, “well, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Yamato paused for a moment, looking confused at the statement. Kakashi had seen him plenty of times without his trademark headgear unlike the other who never revealed the lower half of his face, so what sort of exchange was this? His superior hummed softly as he watched the wheels turn inside the brunette’s head; the man was ridiculously innocent at times. Which reminded him, he still had to finish the next chapter of Make-Out Tactics. Reaching into his vest, Kakashi pulled out the worn volume and began to flip through the pages.

“There you go, Senpai, reading porn in public again,” he sighed with exasperation. For all the amazing things Kakashi was, reading inappropriate books was his one drawback. “As long as you have your kinks all is right with the world, isn’t it?” Yamato poked at the cover with his index, the pages flopping into Kakashi’s clothed nose a bit and an annoyed eye glanced up to meet dark orbs peering at him.

A thought suddenly occurred to him and he paused for a second before asking, “you know me far too well,” he mused aloud, wondering if he should continue or stop. It was too late: Kakashi was curious. “But what’s yours?”

Yamato gave another confused look his brow furrowing again as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was being asked. “I don’t . . .” he paused, “I don’t understand what you mean, Senpai,” Kakashi smirked under his mask at the response. There was something he wanted to test out now.

“Tell me something, Captain,” he hummed, sliding the book back into his vest and leaning forward to close some of the distance. Gloved fingers reached up to curl themselves into the front of Yamato’s vest, pulling him down to eye level. “When was your first kiss?”

“. . .” an audible breath escaped his mouth as it fell open and Yamato blinked in shock at the inquiry. Kakashi gave a slight tug at the man’s vest, a silent request to answer the question and Yamato glanced away for a moment to avoid the intense gaze of his superior. Almond eyes flicked back, and his mouth closed without a sound as Kakashi confirmed his theory.

He paused for a moment, studying his subordinate and debating what to do next. They had known each other for a long time, since adolescents and in all that time, he had never seen Yamato show interest in anyone. Kakashi himself was preoccupied with things and did not bother with others, but he always felt the Captain had an affinity for him that went above and beyond normal admiration. This moment was presenting itself as an opportunity to find out why and Kakashi wondered if he should seize it or let it go.

“Close your eyes,” he breathed, searching Yamato’s face for any signs of resistance. He watched as the confusion remained and hesitation set in. “That’s an order” he reminded softly, “Captain.”

Yamato swallowed hard at the demand, not sure what he should do, but unable to go against years of training and hierarchy. Releasing a shaky breath, he complied, lids sliding shut as he attempted to calm the rapid heartbeat in his chest. Thoughts swam rampant in his mind and he exhaled as he waited to see what happened next. Kakashi chuckled lightly at the sight of Yamato blindly, literally, obeying him.

“Keep them closed,” he whispered, reaching up to pull off the ever-present mask and under his chin. Kakashi’s free hand raised to thread his fingers through the hair at nape of Yamato’s neck, further increasing his hold as he pulled them closer and paused next to his ear. “Just like that.”

Yamato gasped quietly at the hushed whisper in his ear and the tickling sensation of his senpai’s bare nose tracing along his cheek. He willed himself to keep his eyes shut, knowing full well that the mask that hid the man’s face from the world was off now. He sucked in a quick breath and reached out to grab Kakashi’s shoulder for support as he feared his knees might buckle from anticipation.

“Seriously, Tenzo,” he crooned softly, his breath ghosting over the man’s lips, “you respect me way too much.” Kakashi paused before lightly pressing their mouths together. Cinnamon: the man tasted like cinnamon.

Yamato’s knees gave way at that moment and he exhaled harshly against Kakashi’s lips as they met the floor. Eyes remained tightly sealed, and it was only his senpai’s hands in his hair and vest that kept them from separating completely. His fingers ripped into Kakashi’s vest for support, neck craned up now and he whimpered quietly at the feeling of their lips meeting again. Kakashi tightened his grip as he proceeded to apply more pressure and Yamato eagerly reciprocated.

Kakashi nibbled lightly at the Captain’s bottom lip while curling his fingers in the soft brown locks of hair. It was obvious the man was starved for physical affection the way his mouth pushed back, searching and reaching for Kakashi in favor of breathing air. Yamato moaned quietly now, fervently returning the kiss, refusing to let it end.

“Senpai,” he uttered softly, his tone needy and wanton. Kakashi obliged, taking advantage of the moment to slip his tongue into unoccupied space. Yamato paused for a second before following suit and allowing the soft pink appendage to tangle together. This was too much for the man.

Thoughts raced through his mind. This wasn’t real, how did this happen, and what the hell were they doing? Yamato couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t move, all he could do is feel and taste the person he admired most lead him down a path he had never been before and he could not find it in himself to care to stop it. It wasn’t attraction, it was something else, something bigger as if the universe was pushing them together. Whatever it was, it could wait.

Kakashi pulled back slightly, slowing his ministrations and separating their mouths. He leaned back to admire his handiwork of the ever-composed Captain unraveling in front of him. Yamato’s eyes were squeezed tight, his face flushed, and lips bruised pink from having received such fervent treatment. Kakashi smirked at the way the man panted, his expression a mix of confusion and shock over what had transpired. He wondered if he should continue but decided he had pushed Yamato enough for one evening and instead released his grip on the man as he slid the mask back into place and leaned back in his seat.

“You can open your eyes, Captain,” he stated, settling into a comfortable position as lids raised slowly to reveal a bewildered pair of almond-shaped eyes. Yamato glanced away, unable to look at his superior, confused and unsure of what to say. Kakashi chuckled at the response and leaned forward again, hand reaching out to place a finger under the clothed chin and forcing their eyes to meet. Yamato stared up at him, mouth agape and body trembling.

“Now then,” Kakashi hummed, applying more pressure and forcing the man’s head up further. Like a king on a throne addressing his loyal subject, he gazed down at Yamato with amusement, “where do we go from here?”

******

First Kakashi x Yamato one-shot. If you want it to continue, comment below and let me know.


	2. How's your jutsu these days?

Yamato glanced away, shaking his head as Kakashi’s finger dropped from his chin. He immediately turned his attention back to the bandages, forcing himself to focus on something other than his rapid heart rate. He exhaled long and hard in an attempt to calm his breathing and willed his fingers to stop trembling as he smoothed out the sterile cloth and tape. Yamato could feel Kakashi watching him but refused to make eye contact, for there was no telling what would happen then.

“This looks good,” he mumbled aloud, and Kakashi sighed a little in response. Yamato glanced up at the sound, taking note of the casual way his Senpai sat there. His chin perched on his hand on the opposite knee. Yamato turned his head towards the window to check the time. “You should probably lie down and rest.”

“Fine,” Kakashi agreed, shifting himself while his junior stood, “help me, will you?” He grunted as once again he was forced to lean on Yamato for support, his weight being put on his good leg and an arm slung over the man’s shoulders. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the way Yamato continued to stare forward as they made their way over to his bed.

Kakashi grunted as he sat down. Yamato kneeled to remove his senpai’s shoes and wrappings, which would traditionally have been done before entering his home but having been forgotten in favor of medical treatment. A gloved hand unzipped his vest, and Kakashi hummed as he tossed the item to a nearby chair. Yamato shook his head at the carelessness and walked over to retrieve it.

“You can take the man out of the Foundation, but you can’t take the Foundation out of the man,” Kakashi mused, the comment earning him a side-eye that would have sent Naruto running. He reached up to grab a handful of Yamato’s vest, tugging at the bottom, “this is dirty. Take it off.” Yamato glanced down at hand on him. “Seriously, you’re not sleeping here in that.”

“I . . . what?” he replied, the idea of staying not having crossed his mind. Yamato was exhausted, it was late, there was paperwork tomorrow, and on top of that, he now had to sort through all the thoughts and feelings about what exactly had happed this evening. “Why would I stay here?”

“Because what happens if I get worse?” Kakashi explained, swinging his legs onto the bed and finding a comfortable position on his back. Yamato’s mouth pressed into a thin line; disapproval was written all over his face. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, “not all of us have the First Hokage’s cells and can heal without weaving hand signs, you know.”

The Captain’s shoulders slumped, and he let out an exasperated sigh. He wasn’t going to win this argument. He looked over at the chair in the corner, which didn’t seem comfortable, but he had slept in worse places. Quietly he unzipped his own vest, bundling the two under his arm before leaning over Kakashi to take one more look at his injury. A gloved hand shot out from the corner of his eye, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and jerking him onto the bed.

“Ugh, what the hell?” he complained, half out of annoyance and a half from embarrassment at being caught off guard. Yamato glared up at Kakashi as the man straddled his hips, a long arm reaching overhead and pinning his wrists tightly with one hand. “Senpai, you’re going to reopen your wound.”

“I’ve had much worse,” Kakashi replied, rolling his eye at the statement. It was just like the man to redirect to a less uncomfortable topic, placing safety above everything else. He really was regimented. Kakashi ignored the slight pain in his leg, knowing that this was probably not the best idea at the moment, and he tightened his grip as the Captain struggled against his hold.

Reaching up, Kakashi pulled away the Hidden Leaf headband concealing his eye, revealing the Sharingan that had earned him his nickname as the "Copycat Ninja". He blinked several times, attempting to adjust to the lamp's brightness in the corner before an idea occurred to him. Yamato watched as Kakashi reached into his back pouch to procure an item, and his eyes widened a bit when he saw the black metallic shuriken. A quick flick from expert fingers and the weapon met its target.

Shards of glass could be heard hitting the floor as the lamp was destroyed and the room plunged into darkness. From the outside, the full moon shown bright, casting shadows and shades of pale light that spilled through the windowpanes. Yamato frowned at Kakashi, now only being able to make out his silhouette and thin streaks of light where the moon could reach them.

“It’s simpler this way,” Kakashi murmured, pulling his mask down under his chin, knowing full well that Yamato could only make out so much now. “You and I both know what it’s like to be in the shadows, the darkness.” Yamato glanced away at the reminder of their days in the Anbu Black Ops. “It’s comfortable.”

Kakashi moved to lean over him, a hand reaching to grasp the man’s chin and forcing him to look his way. Yamato finally met his gaze, the red iris of something foreign and something natural a bit unnerving in the darkness. Kakashi paused for a second before leaning in to place a light kiss next to his mouth and skimming the tip of his nose along the man’s cheek.

“This isn’t fair,” Yamato exhaled, lids sliding shut and sighing at the way his Senpai nuzzled him. Kakashi fiddled with the metal headgear, baffled why the man still chose to wear it. It couldn’t be comfortable and had to get hot after a while. Running his free hand through Yamato’s thick hair, he began the process to rid the man of annoying accessory. 

“We’re shinobi; nothing about our lives is fair,” he replied softly, “by the way, you’re about to lose this.” Kakashi pulled the headgear off his head and dropped it onto the floor before placing a kiss on the newly exposed temple. Yamato tasted of salt, and Kakashi wondered briefly if everything on the man was some sort of mineral or plant. “Not a single thing,” he mused, pulling back slightly to study his face.

Kakashi stared at the strong features and large eyes framed by messy brown hair. Yamato definitely exhibited all the rugged qualities of classic masculinity but with an innocence that still lingered despite his experiences. Kakashi traced the outline of the man’s lower lip as the dark eyes watched. “You have a nice mouth,” he mused before enveloping the lips with his own.

This time Yamato was prepared for what was to come, and his mouth pushed back with fervor. Kakashi’s fingers threaded into his hair, demanding control and finding it difficult now. Tongues met, and Kakashi strained to keep a hold of the Captain’s wrists, finally releasing them to steady himself on top of the man instead. Yamato immediately took advantage of having his hands freed, one landing on the nape of Kakashi’s neck while the other reached around to drag fingers down his back.

They fought for dominance. Their lips and tongues their only weapons, and both made full use of everything at their disposal. Yamato groaned softly as he rolled his hips into the man. Kakashi pressed harder into the kiss, finding a lower lip to sink his teeth into until the Captain pulled back, panting and face flushed. 

“You really like this thing,” Kakashi observed, eying the dark blue high neck shirt Yamato always wore. The comment was a distraction as he caught his breath as well, and he slid a finger under the material pull it away. “Is there a reason you don’t like your neck exposed?” He wondered aloud.

“I could say the same thing,” he coughed, craning his neck as the fabric pulled away. Kakashi nodded in agreement as he proceeded to drag kisses down the man’s throat and Yamato’s breath hitched the further down he went. Lips pulled back, and Kakashi carefully raked his teeth over the Captain’s jugular to receive a low groan in return.

“So, you are sensitive there,” Kakashi breathed into the skin, placing another kiss before returning to Yamato’s mouth. The kiss was soft and light, the man not wanting to get into another match of who-does-it-better, especially when Yamato was such a quick study. Pushing himself up to sit on the man’s thighs, he fumbled for the bottom hem of the Captain’s shirt.

“You have too many layers,” he mused, the double meaning falling to the wayside as fingertips grazed Yamato’s stomach, pulling the shirt up and over his head and arms. Balling up the useless top now, Kakashi tossed it to the side, probably somewhere near the headgear, and took a moment to assess his junior.

Anbu members were used to seeing each other half undressed; most of them were males, but never like this. Kakashi stared at the smooth pale skin lit up by patches of moonlight. Yamato had rather broad shoulders and chest. He was muscular but not incredibly toned even though it was obvious that he took care of himself. Kakashi may have mastered more jutsu, but it was apparent that Yamato could easily best him in brute strength. The man really was built like a damn tree; formidable and strong.

Dual-colored eyes trailed down the chest, observing the slight definition of abdominal muscles to his navel and the beginnings of a trail of dark hair leading down into the waistband of his pants. He glanced up to see Yamato watching him carefully, hands now placed on Kakashi’s knees and still tense and unsure of what would happen. Kakashi sighed from his position and reached for the hem of his own shirt.

“Well, I suppose it’s only right,” he agreed, tugging at his clothing and pulling it up over his head. Kakashi flung the garment across the room, again, followed by his gloves. They were just going to get in the way at this point. He groaned slightly as he rolled his shoulders to sit up straighter, fingers interlocking as he raised them over his head to get a good stretch. Kakashi cracked his neck a bit as he felt the Captain’s gaze on him.

Yamato’s eyes widened as he assessed the man keeping his body pinned into the mattress. Immediately he noticed the myriad of pale scars across the pale chest, random marks on his arms and abdomen. Kakashi was battle worn with every mark telling a story of where he had been and who had died by his hand. He was leaner, more defined, every muscle on his body visible. Nothing he did was wasteful, and every moment had a purpose. He was a machine, and muscle mass didn’t matter; he was deadly without having to resort to a battle of strength.

Yamato chewed on his lower lip as his eyes trailed down from firm pectorals and well-defined abdominal muscles to visible v-cut lines just above the waistband of the low-slung pants. Of course, Kakashi’s pants would be a little baggy and leaning towards comfort instead of regulation. There was no way the man would pay attention to recommended standards and sizes when there were more important things like porn to read.

The Captain blushed and glanced away when his eyes reached the area where Kakashi’s body met his, and he squirmed slightly beneath him as his pants had become somewhat restrictive. Kakashi felt the shift, the slight adjustment having Yamato’s bulge pressing into his inner thigh. He raised a brow as another theory popped into his head, this one leading nowhere but teasing at the man’s expense.

“Tell me something,” Kakashi inquired, fingers picking playfully at Yamato’s cotton and elastic waistband before capturing the man’s eyes and smirking. “Were you ever able to master the First Hokage’s Deep Forest Emergence Technique?”

Eyes narrowed, and confusion spread over Yamato’s face at the question. He blinked several times, not sure how to answer. “Senpai, you know I can’t,” shaking his head, wondering why in the world Kakashi wanted to talk about this now. “I don’t think this is the proper time to discuss my jutsu shortcomings.”

An audible smack was heard as Kakashi’s palm connected with his own face: the man was absolutely clueless. As analytic and calculating as Yamato was in combat, anything outside training strategies when straight over his head. Kakashi realized that he would have to be more straightforward with his intentions if they were going to get anywhere. He shifted forward, leaving one hand on the man’s lower abdomen and placing the other on the mattress next to a broad shoulder to hover above him.

“Yamato,” Kakashi breathed, catching the large almond eyes with his own, the face in front of him still one of confusion. The Captain glanced down as he felt fingers start to slip under his waistband, quickly coming back to meet his Senpai’s gaze as he spoke. “Let’s find out just exactly what type of wood release jutsu you're working with these days. Shall we?”

*****

Before you say anything, yes, I spend way too much time thinking about this pairing and what they would do to each if they ever got the chance. In my mind, I believe they were already going at before Kakashi left the Anbu anyways. So, next time, there may some limey goodness as we find out exactly what type of wood Yam Yams is packing down there. 


	3. Mastering Wood Release

“Senpai?” Yamato uttered as Kakashi held his gaze and fingers slipped beneath his waistband. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as the warm palm slid over him. His breath hitched at the feeling of his superior starting to stroke him slowly, “Ka-kashi Senpai?”

Kakashi watched with amusement as he slowly massaged the man. Every motion eliciting a response of short breaths followed by an expression of pleasure mixed with disbelief. Kakashi traced the outline of Yamato from base to tip, assessing length and girth while his junior’s face flushed and started to pant softly. Yamato’s head fell back, eyes sliding shut, fingers curling into the fabric of Kakashi’s knees as he struggled to maintain some small form of control.

“Sen . . . Oh God,” he groaned softly, neck arching slightly as his hips pushed up against the hand, grinding himself into Kakashi’s palm. Yamato’s mind spun as he tried to comprehend what was transpiring. Each coherent thought interrupted by whatever Kakashi was doing to his shaft and Yamato gasped quietly as those long fingers circled around him.

Kakashi stared at the scene before him, the Captain becoming a wanton mess and falling apart by his hand. He smirked as he continued stroking him, realizing immediately that while Yamato was about average in length, his girth was impressive. Kakashi gave a light squeeze as he measured the man while working him, making a mental note of exactly how difficult it was to touch his thumb to his index finger. If he really wanted to find out what exactly what kind of “wood” he was dealing with; he was going to have to get a better look.

“Captain,” he crooned softly, Yamato’s eyes popping open to look at him, “I’d say you’ve definitely mastered the Wood Release.” Kakashi snickered while the man groaned loudly in embarrassment, hands coming to his face to hide the obvious red, which now mixed with flushed desire.

“Senpai, what . . . don’t stop,” he pleaded as he felt the warm fingers leave him and slip away from under his pants. Yamato looked to see Kakashi scooting further down him, fingers hitching themselves under the cloth and pulling them from his lower half.

Kakashi made short work of them, stripping them completely off the man’s body and taking a moment to notice what sort of underwear he wore: white boxer briefs. Really, Yamato? Really? No wonder the man wasn’t getting any. Kakashi tossed the garment aside in favor of sliding his hands up the muscular thighs. He squeezed them, feeling the muscles tense before settling between them to get a view of what he had been playing with.

“Seriously, Tenzo,” he mused, realizing the Captain was much thicker than he assumed a moment prior, “you could really poke somebody’s eye out with this thing.” Yamato groaned again, the teasing too much for him at this point. Fingers wrapped around the base of the shaft, slowly pumping the flesh, Kakashi watching as the man began panting all over again.

“Just . . . don’t,” he moaned through his breath, eyes closed again as Kakashi started to increase the pace. Yamato shuddered when he felt a thumb press against the head of his cock, and a jerk of his hips earned a palm slamming him further into the mattress. No control, no escape; he was going to lose it. Kakashi eyed the weeping head and the intense response, focusing his attention on the sensitive spot and, he continued to massage, milking Yamato slowly.

The Captain gasped and moaned, his own fingers raking through his hair as he fought to stay quiet. This was embarrassing and unfathomable for him. Kakashi Senpai was holding his cock, watching him writhe stark naked on the bed while he fought the losing battle of his trademark stoicism. Yamato desperately tried to cover his moans in an attempt by shoving a fist into his mouth and biting down hard on the thumb joint.

“That’s pointless,” Kakashi admonished, glancing up at the muffled sound. Yamato’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and teeth visible as they sunk into his skin. “You might be a titan in some regards,” glancing at his dick, “but gnawing on your hand isn’t going to turn you into one.” The Captain groaned, not grasping the reference, and Kakashi chuckled, “I want to hear you. It’s rude not to give feedback to your superior.”

“Uh . . . fu,” he moaned loudly as Kakashi continued to tease him. He wanted more, his body craving release now and wanting it to come from his Senpai’s hand. Heels dug into the sheets, thighs pushing together as he edged closer to bliss. “I can’t . . . Senpai . . . I’m,” he panted, locking lidded eyes with the man, “let me . . .” He complained as he felt the hand leave him, “don’t stop.”

“If we keep going like this, you’ll be spent and asleep in the next ten minutes,” Kakashi wiped his hand clean on the sheets, fingers sticky with the tree man’s sap. He looked up to take in Yamato’s pleading face and desperate eyes before reaching down to shift the growing ache in his own pants. Pushing back, he stood on his knees; thumbs hitched in his waistband as he started to pull them down.

Shuffling out of his pants, Kakashi stopped to stroke himself, locking eyes with Yamato in the darkness, humming as he enjoyed the feeling of finally giving himself some much-needed attention. Yamato propped up on his elbows, swallowing hard at the sight of his Senpai jerking himself off. Large eyes followed the rhythmic strokes, practiced and confident, and he missed the feeling of those fingers on him only moments before.

“Yamato,” Kakashi breathed, leaning forward to crawl over him again, not missing a beat as he worked his cock. Yamato’s breath hitched at being so close face to face again, and his head tilted to the side slightly and lips parted in anticipation. “Come here,” dropping the hold on himself and reaching out to grab the man’s shoulder, pulling him to the side as he flopped down on his back next to him.

Kakashi looked up, Yamato searching the shadowed face as they now had switched positions. Long fingers threaded through the messy white hair as he leaned down to kiss him. Yamato pressed their lips together softly, having the chance to initiate the pairing for once. He didn’t want to struggle for power or who was superior or a higher rank; he just wanted to feel Kakashi’s mouth on his again. Menthol: his Senpai tasted like mint. Kakashi responded in kind, not pushing or rushing, letting the Captain draw it out as he needed. Yamato pulled him closer, pressing their chests together, and he poured himself into the kiss in a way that words always seemed to escape him.

“Senpai,” he whispered against the lips, breaking the kiss to nuzzle the man with his nose. Kakashi pushed him away to look him in the eyes while carefully tucking some of the messy brown hair behind his ear. Kakashi moved then to grab a wrist, guiding the hand down to his cock.

“You remember your biology, don’t you?” he asked, locking eyes as he wrapped Yamato’s fingers around him. Kakashi’s thumb traced the lower part of the man’s lip again, tapping it lightly before placing a hand on the broad shoulder and pushing him down his body. He sighed as the Captain trailed his tongue down his chest, pausing to deliver a light bite into the muscle before continuing, placing himself between Kakashi’s thighs.

Yamato eyed the member in his hand, ceasing all movement as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do next. Kakashi was impressive in multiple ways, and this was no exception. His Senpai was above average in length, the shaft smooth and curving slightly upward. Truth be told, it was a near-perfect specimen of manhood, and Yamato briefly wondered just how many people had been in his current position. They should probably start calling him Senpai Cock-Kashi for all intents and purposes. The man was the epitome of sex on a stick.

“Tenzo,” Kakashi huffed, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at what was not going on down there. Large dark eyes glanced up with hesitation, and he quickly realized that the man was overthinking things. “It’s not a training regimen. You don’t have to analyze it. Just put it in your mouth like you would want it if it were you.”

“Please stop calling me Tenzo, Senpai,” Yamato grumbled, glaring at the man for a moment before turning his attention back to the task in his hand.

“Then stop calling me, Senpai,” Kakashi replied, flopping back into the pillows; flinging an arm over his face, he gave an annoyed sigh. “If you’re talking, you’re not going to be able to do much else, Captain.”

Yamato inhaled deeply as he assessed what he was going to be doing. It couldn’t be that difficult, right? It already felt good being touched, and that wasn’t a complicated feat. Positioning himself over the pink head, Yamato opened his mouth and enveloped the tip which his lips: he immediately gagged at the taste. Salt, musk, and bitterness filled his senses, and he spit as he released the member from his mouth.

“What is it?” Kakashi asked, arching a brow at the man who coughed now, acting like the cat who was ridding itself of a hairball. Yamato gagged again, and his Senpai rolled his eyes at the action. Sitting up, Kakashi gave a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “Tenzo, look at me.” Yamato paused his purging to do as he was told, mouth still open as he coughed once more.

Hands reached out to cup the man’s chin, his face being brought close as Kakashi placed a light kiss on his forehead. The Captain closed his eyes and swallowed hard, uneasy now at what was going to happen. Kakashi wasn’t known for being a gentle teacher, so there was no telling where this was going. Yamato glanced up, thumbs rubbing small circles into his cheeks.

“It’s not that bad. Just close your eyes and try not to think about it,” Kakashi encouraged before laying back down. This time keeping a hand on Yamato’s head, fingers threading into the hair on his scalp and taking a firm hold of the soft brown locks. “I’ll do it. You just stay still,” he assured, guiding the man’s mouth back to his member.

Yamato hesitated for a moment, licking his lips and taking a deep breath as Kakashi pressed his face onto him. He resisted the urge to gag again as he was guided to take more of the cock into his mouth. Fingers gripped into the flanking thighs, and Yamato attempted to breathe through his nose as Kakashi exhaled harshly at the sight of the Captain with his dick in his mouth.

“Careful of your teeth,” he advised as he rolled his hips, holding Yamato’s head in place. Kakashi began a slow pace, waiting for him to become accustomed to the feeling of having him glide over his tongue, pressing between his molars. “Wrap your lips around it,” he breathed, patience wearing thinner with each thrust.

Yamato struggled to breathe, not in sync with the increasing pace. He pushed back against the hand on his head only to find there was no intention of lessening the grip. Kakashi groaned lowly as he continued to fuck the man’s mouth, and Yamato found himself having the cock being pushed further back towards his throat.

“God . . . Tenzo,” he moaned, head tipping back as he pushed more of himself into the warm space. It felt amazing, even more so because of whom was on the receiving end. It wasn’t any stretch of the imagination that Kakashi had thought about doing this with him before, but the reality of it happening was exhilarating. If he wasn’t careful, it would be over too soon, and he groaned at the idea of having Yamato swallow him.

The Captain settled into the rhythm of Kakashi’s movement, having figured out how to breathe while still keeping a hold of the member in his mouth. It wasn’t as difficult as it seemed at first, and Yamato moved a hand over to wrap around the base. He tried not to think about the fact about what they were actually doing and instead concentrated on the sound of Kakashi moaning and panting overhead. A hard thrust sent the head past his tonsils and Yamato gagged hard around the man.

Without thinking, his hand left Kakashi’s thigh and flew up, raking nails into the hand in his hair which immediately let him go. He coughed hard as he sat back, eyes wide and watering as he tried to control the body’s natural reflex to choking. Kakashi sat up, examining the back of his hand that now bore the indentation of Yamato’s nails before tilting his head to see what was happening between his legs. He watched as the Captain banged a fist into his chest, coughing violently before covering his mouth with his hand, attempting to breathe normally again.

“Yamato, you calm need to down,” Kakashi instructed, bending his good leg to lean against his knee. Large eyes swung over to meet his, the lower lashes still a little wet. This wasn’t good. Kakashi sighed inwardly, knowing that Yamato was not going to be trying this act again anytime soon. So much for that fantasy. “You’re alright, just breathe.”

Yamato coughed into his hand again, his rapid breathing slowing as he focused on the words. He was ok. He wasn’t choking. He would be fine. His hand lowered, but not before wiping the mixture of saliva and Senpai from his lower lip. He wasn’t about to leave the taste in his mouth after that experience. “Senpai,” he coughed lightly, glaring now at the man who sat there looking at him so casually.

“You’re fine,” Kakashi sighed, reaching out to pull on the man’s shoulder. Yamato continued to fume quietly, almost pouting as he followed the man. “Tenzo, you are like a moody teen sometimes, you know that?” He chastised lightly, pulling the Captain on top of him and resting back into the mattress. Nope, Yamato was not happy.

Their faces close, Kakashi leaned up to kiss the man, gently and carefully. Yamato tensed in his arms, pulling away slightly before meeting the lips that sought his own. Dammit, sweet Senpai was adorable, and he found himself kissing back, wrapping his arms underneath, and pressing Kakashi into the sheets beneath him. The man didn’t mind the taste of himself on Yamato’s tongue; he enjoyed every bit of it.

“Tenzo,” he mumbled against the mouth, pushing Yamato’s face back to look him in the eyes. Kakashi paused to rub their noses together playfully, fingers running through the Captain’s hair. Pulling his ear to his lips, Yamato shivering at the warm breath as he whispered, “rollover.”

****

(Insert sarcasm) OMG. I cannot believe it. Where is this going?(End sarcasm)

Sigh, what am I doing? I don’t know. Just making these two incredibly fine 2D men go at it while still trying to keep some canon behaviors. If you can’t tell by now I have a major thing for Captain Climb-Me-Like-a-Tree. Kakashi is really just here to be, well, fine as hell. Which is what he does anyway. This is getting another chapter, I was unsuccessful at making a one-shot; again. But stay tuned as these two try to make a boy campfire by rubbing their sticks together.


	4. Dammit, Kakashi!

Red and black gazed into the large eyes, Yamato’s brow furrowing that statement. Kakashi watched as the man tried to comprehend what was just asked, calculating the request “rollover” taking a little while to sink in. A hand trailed down the Captain’s body, landing on his backside, giving it a light squeeze. Ding! Lightbulb! That’s when everything finally fell into place for Yamato, and Kakashi smirked in the darkness as realization spread over the man’s face.

“N-no . . .” he stammered, eyes wide now with dread, “Oh no, no, no, no. No!” Hands pushed into the mattress by Kakashi’s shoulders, Yamato adamant about putting some space between them. A strong arm encircled his back, pinning them together while fingers dug into the Captain’s hip. “No, I can’t do this,” he hissed in anger as he struggled.

Kakashi huffed in annoyance at the reaction. He had expected at some point the reality of where this was going would dawn on him, but he never thought he would freak out like this. Yamato continued to push himself away, finally bringing his knees under him and pulling Kakashi up with him as he sat back. A low growl left his Senpai’s lips as he followed him, and he fought now to keep them together.

“Just, ugh, stop it,” Kakashi argued through clenched teeth as Yamato took advantage of his own strength and broke out of the hold. They fell away from each other, Kakashi’s injured leg folding beneath him, and he gasped at the searing pain that shot through his thigh. “Fuck!”

Yamato huffed as he fell backward, weight shifting quickly to avoid falling off the edge of the bed. Large eyes locked onto the sight of Kakashi gripping his upper leg, hunching over slightly as his shoulders heaved in pain. Yamato instantly forgot what they were arguing about and crawled over to him, hands hovering over the bandages, searching for signs of bleeding.

“What happened?” he asked, seriousness in his tone. Kakashi sat back, eying him as Yamato carefully surveyed the wound, lightly pressing around the edges of the tape, trying to make out any signs of additional trauma in the darkness. “It looks alright,” he hummed softly, taking another look to make sure everything was still secure.

Kakashi watched as Yamato finished his examination. The man really was selfless. A few seconds ago, he was panicking, running on flight or fight response for his own safety, and all it took was a simple cry of pain to make him forget his own comfort and come to someone’s aid. Kakashi cringed a little inside at himself. Maybe he had pushed him too hard? Trying to force him into something he wasn’t ready for? Convincing him this is what he really wanted? Had he taken advantage of his kindness?

Messy white hair shook as Kakashi tried to rid himself of the negative thoughts. No. Yamato wasn’t that dense, and thinking of him like that was a disservice to the man. Kakashi watched quietly as the Captain gave a satisfied nod before scooting to the edge of the bed, swinging his long legs over, the sound of his feet hitting the floor. Elbows perched on his knees, and Yamato buried his face in his hands as he rubbed his forehead. Kakashi stared at the broad back, debating what he should do.

Yamato grimaced internally as he tried to sort through his thoughts. This was a mistake. Everything had gone too far. It should have never started. He should have refused Kakashi’s advances and left the moment he was asked about his first kiss. Now they were here; confused, undecided, and unsure. What would tomorrow be like? Would they be able to go back to the way things were? Was it even possible at this point? Yamato shook his head, Kakashi shuffling up from behind and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist.

“Tenzo,” he breathed, chin resting on the Captain’s shoulder. Yamato paused to glance at him, letting out a heavy sigh, slumping into his chest. Kakashi hummed softly, carefully thinking about what he was going to say next. “Do you want to fuck me?” Yamato choked a little in shock at the statement, turning his head to look at the man’s solemn expression and arching a skeptical eyebrow.

“I’m not joking,” he sighed, placing a light kiss into the skin. “I’m not saying I’m thrilled about it or that I want it like that, buuuuuuut” Kakashi drawled out the word slowly as he tried to think of how to continue. Reaching up, he grabbed Yamato’s chin, wanting to make sure the man heard him. “It’s not so much of an issue if it’s you doing it.” Almond eyes grew wide at the admission.

“Listen, I’m only going to say this once,” he continued, pulling him closer and releasing his chin. “I don’t know what you think of me when it comes to this,” the hand around the man’s waist motioning to themselves, “but I’ve never let anyone do that to me. I’m giving you the option because you’re the only junior I acknowledge, and,” Kakashi paused, glancing away for a second before returning his gaze, “you’re the only one I would want to have do that to me.”

Yamato’s jaw dropped at the statement, taking a moment to let it sink in. He had definitely thought about it, what he would do if Kakashi ever gave him the chance. His mind flashed back to past fantasies of his Senpai beneath him, needy and moaning, begging to be filled his cock. Yamato couldn’t remember how many times he had jerked himself off to the image of fucking Kakashi. Now that he had the opportunity, could he actually do it? Did he even really want to?

“Just don’t break me with that thing,” Kakashi warned, fingers trailing down to lightly tap the softening member. Yamato dropped his head and groaned in embarrassment. How much more teasing was he going to have to endure at this point? “I won’t be able to walk properly for a week if you’re not careful.” A light pull on his shoulder from behind, bringing his attention back.

Yamato turned around as Kakashi crawled away from the edge, the man following, hovering over him. Eyes locked as they moved. The Captain’s face one of anticipation as they reached their destination, and Kakashi rolled onto his stomach. Pale moonlight painted streaks across his back, and Yamato lowered his head to place a kiss on a fading scar on Kakashi’s shoulder blade.

“You’re going to have to stretch me out a bit,” he warned, raising his hips, backside pushing against him in a silent request to sit up. Yamato rocked back on his heels, fingers finding purchase of Kakashi’s hips. His Senpai shifted his weight, pressing down with hands and positioning himself like a table. Glancing over his shoulder, “take your time; I’ll try to be patient. Just try not to hurt me.”

Yamato stared at the pale ass in front of him, the red from the Sharingan almost glowing in the darkness. He ached to do something, anything at this point; he was becoming aroused all over again at the prospect of what was going to happen. Yamato chewed on his lower lip in thought before determining one simple fact; he couldn’t do this.

“Senpai,” he breathed, placing a large hand on Kakashi’s lower back, pushing him back down to the bed. Kakashi gave a perplexed look as he rolled over, Yamato crawling up his body again. “I can’t do this to you,” he admitted, dropping his head for a moment before locking eyes again.

Kakashi arched a brow at the statement, searching Yamato’s face in the darkness for apprehension, feeling another pep talk might be in order. Nothing but unwavering confidence gazed back at him, and suddenly he understood the issue. The man was terrified of hurting him. Yamato may be formidable, even savage at times in combat, but he was unable to bring himself to be anything other than protective and cautious with those he cared about. No matter how much the Captain may want to take his offer, the idea of harming Kakashi completely negated that opportunity for him.

“Alright, fine,” Kakashi agreed, pressing a palm into Yamato’s chest while sitting up. His weight shifted as they changed places, the Captain falling to his back while he hovered over him. Kakashi reached out to graze fingertips across the other’s cheek, moving himself in between the man’s thighs. “I’ll get you off, Tenzo, and then we’re done.” Yamato reached up to grasp Kakashi’s wrist, halting his actions.

“No,” he breathed, Kakashi giving him a confused look. After all of this, was he really just going to up and leave? Neither of them getting anything from this? Yamato’s hand extended, coming to rest on the nape of the man’s neck, eyes sliding shut for a moment as he inhaled deeply. “You do it.”

“That’s what I just said,” Kakashi replied slowly, beginning to wonder if Yamato had not heard him the first time.

The Captain shook his head, opening his eyes to look at him before shifting to roll onto his stomach. He buried his face into the sheets, too embarrassed to look at him now. “Fuck me, Senpai.”

The request was muffled by cotton and fluff but completely understandable. Yamato felt his face flush at having had to say it, barely able to comprehend what he had just done. A hand found its way onto his back, Kakashi leaning down next to his ear.

“Alright, I’ll try to be careful,” he whispered, his breath eliciting a shiver. Kakashi sat back, grimacing slightly at the pain in his thigh. This probably wasn’t the best idea in his condition, but he wasn’t about to let this moment pass him by either. “Get on your hands and knees,” he instructed softly.

He did as he was told, pushing himself up into the same vulnerable position Kakashi had been in earlier. He glanced over his shoulder to see the man examining him in the moonlight, running long fingers over his backside and pushing his knees further apart. Kakashi caught him looking and placed a palm on his right cheek.

“You have a great ass, Tenzo,” he complimented, and Yamato quickly dropped his head between his slumping shoulders in humiliation. Kakashi smirked at the reaction and raised his hand to give the large muscle a quick smack, watching as the skin pink up for a second in the moonlight. “No, you really do. I mean, I have to say, probably the best ass in the Anbu if I am being totally honest.” Yamato sighed in exasperation.

“Just do something before I change my mind,” he grumbled quietly. Kakashi nodded, not needing to be told twice, reaching down to pump himself erect again before laying the cock on Yamato’s crevice. The feeling of hot flesh there sent a shiver down his spine, and the Captain gave a long and slow exhale in an attempt to calm down.

Kakashi’s body hummed with excitement, thumbs pushing into the crack to let his dick rest on the now exposed hole. He reminded himself that he was going to have to take it slow. Yamato would be sore tomorrow, but his ability to heal naturally would make him fare better than most. Still, Kakashi didn’t exactly want to traumatize him into never letting him do it again, and he was thrilled at the thought of this becoming a regular thing for them.

“Do you have anythi . . .” he stopped himself in midsentence. What the hell was he asking? Of course, Yamato didn’t have any protection other than actual shinobi weapons. It probably never occurred to him that he might actually need something one day. Kakashi sighed aloud, weighing his options before deciding he was just going to have to wing it. He wasn’t about to go rummaging around for something and give Yamato time to change his mind. “Nevermind.”

Yamato gasped as Kakashi leaned over him to grab him. Hanging his head, he watched from an inverted view as the long fingers wrapped around him, stroking as before, and he moaned at the welcomed feeling. He panted softly as Kakashi focused on the head this time, the attention part for pleasure and part for necessity. Yamato needed to relax if they were going to go much further.

“Fu-Senpai,” he groaned, unable to move as his hips were pinned between Kakashi’s lower half and the hand working him steadily now. If he could just have some sort of release, he felt he might actually retain some sanity. Yamato just needed him to give him that much and found himself begging, “just let me . . .ha. . . please, Kakashi Senpai.”

The man smirked at the tone, so desperate and needy, it sounded amazing in Yamato’s voice. Kakashi sped up his pace, listening as the Captain’s panting grew louder, the words spilling from his lips now an incoherent mix of swears and pleas. He paused his stroking to collect the sticky fluid he had coaxed out. The man moaned at the sensation of having the sensitive head squeezed and clenched his jaw as the hand left him. Why wouldn’t he just finish him off?

Kakashi palmed the fluid, eying it for a moment and realizing this was nowhere near enough. He let it drip from his hand onto the hole, watching as it coated the entrance before leaning over Yamato again. Fingers prodded at the edge of the man’s mouth, and the Captain turned to look back before realizing Kakashi had shoved them in. “Suck,” he ordered.

Eyes flew wide at the bitterness that landed on his tongue, and Yamato would have gagged at tasting himself if Kakashi hadn’t inserted so many fingers all at once. They roamed around his mouth, grazing molars and pulsating in and out of his lips, forcing him to produce more saliva. What the hell was Kakashi doing? Didn’t he remember what had happened earlier when things got shoved too far down Yamato’s throat?

“You need to suck,” he explained, the other hand reaching around to start working the Captain’s dick again. Yamato moaned into Kakashi’s fingers, the sound muffled, but the man refused to remove them. “You need to suck; otherwise, this is going to hurt like hell.”

Yamato groaned in frustration, and his eyes squeezed shut as he fought to breathe. The spit began to accumulate, dripping down his chin and Kakashi’s hand. He realized the faster he was able to do this, the sooner he would be free of the intrusive digits. Yamato panted around the hand, his body screaming for some form of release, and he feared he might collapse. He had incredible stamina as a shinobi, but he was nowhere near prepared for the intensity his body was experiencing now.

“Ugh, bleh,” he gagged loudly as Kakashi removed his fingers. Yamato hung his head and coughed several times, sucking in a lungful of air. Kakashi released him once more, and he found his patience worn thin, head whipping around and glaring behind him. “Dammit, Kakashi! Just let me cum!”

Kakashi froze for a second at the demand, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Yamato’s demand was so vulgar, so unedited, completely lacking any of the man’s usual composure that Kakashi could not help but be amused. Was this his threshold? Had Yamato finally been pushed to the point where he could say his name without adding the honorific ‘Senpai’ to it? If so, then Kakashi would have to bring him to this state more often.

“Calm down. You’ll get there soon enough, Tenzo,” he placated, knowing calling him that would only irritate him further. Kakashi rubbed the saliva between his fingers, satisfied with what he had now. Spreading him a little more, a slick digit pressed upon Yamato’s opening, “you may want to take a deep breath. You’re going to feel some pressure.”

One finger wasn’t bad; Yamato only feeling a slight bit of pressure. The second one was less comfortable but still tolerable. He frowned at the odd sensation, not really hating it but not really enjoying either. He tried to shift his weight a little, the term blue balls taking on a whole new meaning now as he literally ached down there. He felt Kakashi’s fingers expand and move in him, pressing and prodding for some odd reason. The pads brushed something inside of him, and Yamato’s jaw dropped.

“What the . . .” he spat; eyes wide at the new sensation. Kakashi chuckled from behind, and his body jerked as he felt it again. “Sen-senpai, what the fu-ngh!” Yamato gasped, coherent speech not being an issue any longer as he could no longer think. He trembled under Kakashi’s touch, “Oh . . . my . . . Sen.”

Fingers moved in and out of him; Kakashi trying to take his time, letting Yamato adjust to what was going in next. He could only do so much with his hand, and he wondered just how much more the Captain could take of this treatment. He stared down Yamato’s back, observing how the shoulders heaved with each moan, the feel of his hips starting to shake, and Kakashi decided he had better move on before the man crumbled. Withdrawing his fingers completely, he pushed Yamato’s hips off balance, and the man fell on his side.

Bewildered eyes stared up at him as Kakashi quickly rolled him onto his back to maneuver himself in between his thighs. Yamato watched in utter confusion as the man grabbed him by a calf muscle and pressed the knee into his chest. Kakashi grabbed himself, pausing for a second to lock eyes with him. “Hold your other leg,” he ordered, “this may hurt a little at first.”

Yamato shook his head at the statement, brow furrowing, and Kakashi leaned over him to press his leg further back. He hissed as he felt the tip of the cock start to press into him. The size was much more than two fingers, and Yamato ground his teeth at the stinging sensation down there. He watched as Kakashi pushed himself further in, the pressure continuing to increase, and he groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of being filled.

“Fuck, Tenzo,” he hissed at about halfway, “relax a little. You’re going to tear my dick off.” Kakashi complained, feeling the muscles tense around him. He glanced up to see Yamato watching as he pressed into him, face red and jaw tightly clenched. It was obvious he was not enjoying this, and Kakashi reached out to pull him closer.

Yamato grimaced slightly at almost being folded in half as Kakashi forced him back into the mattress and further on top of him. He felt awkward, legs splayed, knees almost to his shoulders, uncomfortable while his Senpai continued to push himself into him. How was this better than what they were doing before? Kakashi wrapped his fingers into the hair at Yamato’s neck, forcing him to keep eye contact.

“Yamato . . .” he panted, as he sank the last bit of himself into the man. Kakashi searched his face for a moment before craning his neck to kiss him. Yamato returned the offering, shaking under the weight of the man and the awkward position. Kakashi pulled away slightly, eyes closed as he struggled to breathe properly. “I want to see you cum,” he exhaled softly.

Yamato’s head fell back, and he watched as Kakashi repositioned himself and began to move. The Captain almost sighed at the motion, the feeling of being filled far better moving than still. Kakashi moaned as he watched himself pull out halfway and sliding back in. Why the hell did they wait so long to do this? He should have jumped him years ago.

“God . . . you’re amazing,” he gasped, speeding up the pace as he gripped the underside of the Captain’s knees for support. Yamato moaned, neck arching as he felt Kakashi pass over that spot in him again, and pleasure began to overtake his pain. “You’re so, ngh,” he gasped, watching as the man reached down between them to grab himself.

“Oh my God! Fuck!” Yamato cried as he roughly jerked himself. He couldn’t tell which was better: his own hand or Kakashi’s dick slamming into him. At the moment, he didn’t care; he just wanted to fall over that precipice of bliss that had eluded him over and over again this night.

“Senpai . . .” he gasped, eyes squeezing shut and mouth falling open as he finally climaxed. Yamato spilled himself, the fluid trailing down his fingers, dripping onto his stomach. He struggled to catch his breath as Kakashi continued to pound into him. “Kakashi Senpai,” he breathed, head rolling to the side as he tried to arrange a coherent thought.

Kakashi groaned at the sight of Yamato, jaw clenching and nails digging into the man’s legs as he pushed himself to do the same. He looked immaculate beneath him, chest heaving, and stomach wet with himself and sweat. Kakashi gasped as he felt himself start to climax, grabbing his cock and pulling it out in time to spill his cum on the sheets. He pumped himself, eyes not leaving Yamato, who fell to his side, curling into a ball as he continued to try and slow his breathing.

A hand hit the mattress, and Kakashi used it to steady himself as he finished. Sighing, he rocked back on his heels, cracking his neck and letting his head fall back, as he laughed quietly. This was unbelievable. Running his hands over his face, he ignored the stinging in his wounded thigh; he couldn’t bring himself to care about that, not after what had just happened.

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, taking a moment to shake his head before looking at Yamato again. He crawled over, leaning down to trail light kisses up the man’s arm, working his way up to his shoulder before freezing. Something wasn’t right. Kakashi stopped and assessed what was in front of him.

Yamato lay there, knees pulled close to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them as he shook. Kakashi listened to the rapid breathing, shallow and fast, the Captain’s mouth open and chest heaving as he fought to breathe, eyes wide and glassy staring at the wall. Kakashi then realized what was wrong: he was having a panic attack.

“Yamato, Yamato!” he called out, fumbling over in front of him and horrified to see him hyperventilating. They both had their share of trauma, loss, mental instability, but he never thought that doing something like this would send the normally calm man into such an episode. Kakashi reached out to stroke the damp hair at his temple, “Tenzo, look at me. Focus on me.”

Large eyes glanced up at him, and Kakashi grew alarmed at the way he struggled to breathe. He was going to pass out. Carefully he slid an arm under Yamato’s shoulders, laying down and pulling him to his chest. Kakashi held the shaking body to him, running his fingers through the man’s hair, and listened to the raspy breathing. “You’re ok,” he murmured, willing himself to stay calm, “listen to my heartbeat. Breathe with me.” Kakashi instructed softly.

Slowly, the gasping lessened, breathing less shallow, and Yamato eventually stopped shaking. Kakashi craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the man’s face, the almond eyes still wide and staring at nothing. What the hell actually happened to him? Kakashi thought he knew everything about his junior, but apparently, some things were still secret even from him.

“Sshhh, it’s ok,” he whispered, glancing to a spare blanket at the foot of the bed and reaching over Yamato to grab it. Kakashi wasn’t keen about going to sleep sticky with sweat and whatnot. Still, he wasn’t going to risk leaving Yamato alone right now just to clean himself up. He sighed as he covered them, the Captain’s breath having finally evened out, and he looked down again to see the dark eyes now closed.

Kakashi placed an arm behind his head, the other wrapped around Yamato as he dozed off against his chest. He stared at the ceiling, watching the irregular shapes created by the moonlight, and frowned. To say he was just a little concerned would be an understatement, and he was annoyed that this all ended negatively when it should have been something amazing. Slowly he closed his eyes, Yamato’s rhythmic breathing now soothing, and he yawned with exhaustion. Sleep, he needed sleep. There was no telling how fucking awkward things were gonna be tomorrow.

*******

Gahhhh! This came out so much darker and longer than I anticipated!!!!!

Sort of feeling like I want to flush it out and keep their relationship going because I really fell in love this piece that was supposed to be a fluffy light, fun romp in the sack with Kakashi and Yams. Nope! Gotta make it dark and traumatic because that’s how I roll. Anyways, let me know if you want more. Lots of love!


End file.
